First Time for Everything
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set after season 3, a short six part series of one shots. Shannon and Tom decide to create a bucket list of human activities for Jana.
1. Chapter 1- Theme Park

After nearly being put down, Jana had to admit that she found Shannon's idea of creating a bucket list a little bit offensive. But at least she wasn't trying to steal her herbal medicines or ask her a billion and one questions about wild wolfblood life. Jana had never been this grouchy before, well except once, when she had turned into the morwal. She expected that she would turn into one again next full moon.

Now that Rhydian had left for Canada.

She had spent the first week or so sitting in her room all day, wondering how she was going to cope without him. He had made her promise to talk to the Segolia people- and she had been on their website once or twice trying to find out if they had an office near where Rhydian and Maddy were living, but unfortunately they didn't. It wasn't until Rhydian talked to her on Skype that she began to feel a little better.

Of course Shannon and Tom had been worried about how she would cope, now that she was the only teenage wolfblood in town.

"I don't know why you're so offended," Shannon said, passing Jana the last of the rashers of bacon- slightly undercooked, just how she liked it. She knew Shannon was trying to make her happy.

"Maybe it's because I almost died once," Jana admitted, "I don't like thinking about anything to do with dying. It just makes me remember…"

"It's ok," Tom said, "We understand. We just don't think it's a good idea for you to be moping about all day. Now you're going to live in the human world- you need to start seeing more of it."

"We've got a couple of hours before the bus arrives," Shannon said looking at her phone, "Perfect."

Jana tried not to rub the mascara, not wanting to look like a zombie. She couldn't believe that she had been the fourth K once, and worn makeup because she wanted to. She would have had to be seriously mad (well she was a morwal at the time) to allow something like that to happen.

"Stand still," Shannon said as she tried to straighten Jana's hair.

"How much longer?" Jana asked, "You know it's never going to work."

"Only a few more minutes," Shannon said.

"I wish you'd tell me where we're going," Jana said.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," Shannon replied excitedly.

Jana looked at the clothes she was wearing- a dark blue dress t-shirt and a pair of leggings- she grimaced, she would never have chosen to wear something so girly. At least Shannon had let her wear her boots- even though they were falling apart.

"Perfect," Shannon said as she sprayed the hairspray, making Jana cough. She looked in the mirror and barely recognised herself.

"Wow," Tom said, as he saw Jana. She tried not to laugh- she was sure Tom had had a crush on her once, but nothing was going to happen between them ever, especially now he was dating Shannon.

"You should sue," Meinir said appearing in the doorway. She had been living with Ceri and Gerwyn, unsure as to whether she would be able to return to the wild pack. If Aran became leader, then she was sure that she would return, but it would be weird being the only human in a wild wolfblood pack.

"Sorry, May," Jana said, earning a growl from the older girl, who hated the nickname, "We don't want to be late."

Shannon and Tom followed Jana down the stairs. Gerwyn was reading the paper- trying to pretend to be a stereotypical father- whilst Ceri was nagging him about helping with the housework.

"Have fun," he said glancing up from the article he was reading.

"Don't worry about curfew," Ceri added, "Just have a great time."

Jana was sure they knew about Shannon's little plan, and grimaced.

"Come on," Shannon yelled, "The bus will be here in a few minutes."

"How much longer?" Jana groaned as she laid her head against the window. They had been on the bus for three hours and she was beginning to feel a bit queasy- probably from eating too much chocolate and from something called travel sickness.

"Only another ten minutes or so," Tom said.

Jana put her head in her hands.

"It's not that bad," Tom began, "Remember that camping trip when went on at school, the journey was much longer."

"Yeah, remember that camping trip," Jana replied, "Especially the journey there."

"Oh, yeah," Tom said suddenly realising, "We'll be there soon."

Shannon hugged her friend, "You'll be ok."

Jana was overwhelmed by the colours and sounds. At first she flinched everytime she heard someone screaming but then realised they were yelling because they were enjoying themselves. She munched on a hot dog as Shannon and Tom argued over which way to go.

"Wolfbloods," Shannon said shaking her head, "How are you always hungry?"

Jana shrugged, "Fast metabolism."

"Right, well I think we should go here, here then here," Tom suggested, pointing at the map.

"I agree," Shannon said, "I don't think Jana should go on the sky drop just yet."

Tom nodded, "Especially not after all that chocolate."

"What's a sky drop?" Jana asked confused, "How can you drop the sky?"

Shannon and Tom laughed.

"It's a theme park ride," Shannon explained.

"What's a theme park?" Jana asked.

"This is a theme park," Tom said pointing to the rides, "Alton Towers. Come on let's go on Nemesis."

Jana stumbled off the ride and held onto a nearby fence until the dizziness passed. She had loved the ride- it was almost like running wild except a lot more scary. She was sure she could do this every day of her life and never get bored.

"That was awesome," Jana said when Tom and Shannon caught up with her, "Where to next?"

Shannon and Tom smiled, before pointing to a ride of the map- Thirteen.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Shannon said.

"I wish Rhydian was here with us," Jana admitted. She could imagine them daring each other to go on the scariest rides.

"Well-" Tom began, earning a thump from Shannon.

"When he visits with Maddy, we'll come back here," Shannon said.

Jana smiled, "Let's go!"

Jana felt nervous energy flood through her as the ride began to move. The ride reminded her so much of the wilderness, it was set in a haunted forest, not unlike the one she used to call home- except there were no weird hooded figures or actual ghosts.

The ride sped off quickly and Jana looked around her as the people on the ground became smaller and smaller. The roller coaster seemed to take ages to reach the top and then it sped towards the ground, weaving this way and that through the trees. Eventually it stopped in a dark room and Jana could hear the closing of a door behind her.

She felt trapped and began to breathe quickly. Then the ride dropped and she yelled in fear, the ride dropped again and she yelled again, this didn't seem so fun anymore.

Then the ride started to move backwards still in the dark before it went through another door and Jana could see daylight again. She was still breathing fast, absolutely terrified.

"Is it over?" Jana asked Shannon, who was watching her, concerned, "I don't want to go into any more of them rooms."

Shannon nodded, "It's ok. We didn't know it would be like that. We wouldn't have suggested this ride had we known."

"We could go to the waterpark," Tom volunteered.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jana said.

Jana laughed as she dived into the water. At least humans had swimming pools. The waterpark was set in a tropical paradise with several slides running around the main pool. She splashed water at Tom who was trying to take a picture of her.

"Your dress," Shannon complained.

"You were the one who decided to give me a makeover," Jana said, knowing that her hair was probably back to its usually curly mess. She did feel bad; Shannon had spent so much time helping her get ready for the day out, "I'm sorry."

Shannon jumped into the water too, "It's ok."

"Thank you for bringing me here," Jana said, "I know I probably haven't been that great company today."

"Nonsense," Shannon said, "It's been good day out."

"You should what Shannon's got planned next," Tom admitted.

Jana smiled maybe the bucket list idea wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2- Rock Climbing

Jana looked up at the wall with its different coloured ropes hanging off of it. When Shannon and Tom had said they were going climbing, she thought they meant going to the woods to climb a few trees. Like any other wild wolfblood, she had learnt how to climb as soon as she could walk. But the human way of climbing looked complicated and if Jana was being completely honest (she would have never let the pack know of course) she was a little afraid of heights.

She watched as Tom and Shannon began to climb and followed them grabbing at the handholds and footholds. It wasn't too much different from climbing trees, she thought, in fact it was a little bit easier- the wall had been designed for climbing. She caught up to her friends in a matter of minutes.

"Stop showing off," Tom said jokingly, as he tried unsuccessfully to grab at a handhold to the left of him.

"That's wolfbloods for you," Shannon said, as she climbed past him.

"I'm not showing off," Jana argued, "I just learnt to climb when I was very young."

"I never thought your father would have taught you how to climb," Tom replied, "I thought wolfbloods wouldn't need to know that kind of stuff."

"My father didn't teach me," Jana answered, "Rhydian did?"

"What do you mean Rhydian taught you?" Shannon asked.

"We grew up in the same pack," Jana clarified, "Our parents were best friends."

"Oh, yeah," Shannon replied, "I never realised that before."

"I wonder what Rhydian was like as a toddler," Tom mused.

"He was a nightmare apparently," Jana answered, "Always getting on my father's nerves. But he was only ever nice to me, always looking after me. We were best friends."

"It must have been difficult when he was taken into care," Shannon began tactfully; "It sounds like you two were really close."

"He wasn't on his own originally," Jana replied, "But yes, it was difficult, especially for Ceri and Bryn."

"What do you mean he wasn't on in his own?" Shannon puzzled.

"Rhydian and I both got taken into care," Jana explained, "We managed to run away but Rhydian got caught and I wasn't able to help him."

Shannon and Tom looked up in shock.

"I was so happy the day he came back to the wild pack," Jana continued, "It was good to know that he was alright and that he still remembered me- well sort of."

"You never forgot him?" Tom asked, "Did you?"

Jana shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't want to complicate things between Rhydian and Maddy," Jana explained, as she began to climb again, "I knew how happy they were. I knew I loved Rhydian too but I knew he didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to cause any problems."

"I wonder why Rhydian didn't say anything," Tom pondered.

"He doesn't remember much of what happened," Jana clarified, "I suppose things like that effect people in different ways. He suppressed his memories, I didn't. It wasn't until Ceri told him, when I came back to Stoneybridge, that he began to start remembering everything again."

"He could have still talk to us about it," Tom argued, "After he found out."

"He doesn't like to talk about what happened," Jana replied, "He says it's all in the past and he just wants to move on with his life."

"I understand," Shannon said.

"There's something else I should probably tell you. In wild wolfblood culture there's a ritual," Jana began, "It's like what humans call adoption. It can only occur between wolfbloods unfortunately. It recognises when someone has been like a parent or a sibling to you. Rhydian and I took part in the ritual when I was dying. So, technically Rhydian and I are siblings now."

"Wow," Shannon said.

"I'm sorry that humans can't take part in the ritual," Jana continued, "Otherwise I would have asked you guys too, and so would Rhydian."

"It's ok," Tom said, "We're a pack."

Jana smiled, "I wonder when Rhydian will visit us."

"Well," Tom began, earning a swipe from Shannon.

"You two know something don't you?" Jana asked, "You have to tell me."

Shannon smiled, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry!" Tom said, waving his hands in surrender.

"Is Rhydian coming back here?" Jana asked excitedly, stopping at the top of the wall, "Or are we going to Canada? I can't believe it, I always knew Mrs Sweeney like us, but I didn't think she'd pay for all of this."

"Rhydian's coming back here," Shannon said, "And we're then going to spend the rest of the summer in Canada before Tom and I start college and I assume you're going to start working for Segolia."

Jana nodded, "Rhydian made me promise to give it a go. They've given me a job with their security team."

"That's brilliant," Tom said.

"Yeah, well done you," Shannon added.

"I wonder why they're giving me all these opportunities," Jana said, "Surely that slice of pizza couldn't have been that amazing or maybe it's just because I used to be a wild wolfblood. It's not like I'm good at science- I barely passed my exams."

"Look," Shannon began, "Segolia wants you. Not just because of your DNA or your past. They want you, I'm sure you'll do well there."

"Shannon's actually really jealous," Tom said, "She has to wait until after uni to work for them."

"What are you going to do after college?" Jana asked Tom, "I know you're going to study sports science and physiotherapy but I thought you wanted to work for Segolia too."

"I'm thinking about it," Tom admitted, "It would be good for us to all work together."

"I wonder what Rhydian's going to do;" Shannon pondered, "Now he's found Maddy."

"I think he said something about working for security too," Jana answered, "And I know Maddy's hoping to work for them as well- she wants to study environmental science apparently."

"That sounds great," Tom said, "Let's hope they give us all jobs at the same headquarters. That would be amazing."

"Well at least we'll all be back together soon," Shannon answered.


	3. Chapter 3- Cinema

She ran towards the boy and almost knocked him over as she flung her arms around him.

"Hello Jana," Rhydian said, as he hugged his little sister, "You haven't changed much have you?"

Jana laughed, "It's only been a couple of months, Rhydian. How are you and Maddy?"

"It's been great," Rhydian replied, "Segolia's sorted me out a job only a few miles away from where we're staying at the moment. Maddy's promised to teach me how to ski?"

"What's skiing?" Jana asked confused.

"It's absolutely amazing," Maddy said, "We'll have to teach you when you come out for Christmas."

"It's so great to see you again Maddy," Jana said hugging the girl, "It hasn't been the same without you."

"Rhydian said you and his parents are living at my old house," Maddy began, "And that apparently you're tame now."

"It's true," Jana said, "I hope you don't mind us staying there."

"Of course not," Maddy replied, "It's good that someone's looking after the place."

"Thank you, Maddy," Jana answered.

"I wonder where Tom and Shannon are," Rhydian began, "I thought they'd be here."

Jana bit her lip, "I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Jana," Rhydian began, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Jana said, "Ok, ok. They're organising a coming home party- they've invited everyone from school and everything. And then apparently we're going to the cinema tomorrow- whatever a cinny-thingy is."

"Oh, yeah, you've never been to a cinema before," Maddy said.

"Shannon and Tom came up with this bucket list idea," Jana explained, "A list of human things they want me to experience before I start work at Segolia. We've been rock climbing and to the theme park."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Rhydian said.

Jana nodded, "I wish you two had been there."

"It would have been great," Maddy agreed, "But Rhydian and I have been busy too."

Jana raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We'll tell you later," Rhydian concluded.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The music was pounding, shaking the floor. Maddy and Rhydian were dancing in the middle of the room. Maddy and Jana made a deal- they would each take in turns to dance with Rhydian. Maddy knew that Jana was his sister now and liked the idea that they would likely one day be sisters too.

Rhydian appeared on the stage next to Tom, who had been 'hired' as the DJ. He cut the music and everyone turned to face the stage.

"Hi," Rhydian began, nervously, "Thanks for all being here. I just wanted to make a quick announcement."

Rhydian paused for a minute and Jana could see that he was shaking.

Rhydian took a deep breath, "Maddy and I are getting married."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana stood outside, aware of the rain falling heavy, soaking her hair. At least no one would know that she'd been crying.

It was stupid; she thought to herself, it wasn't even like she liked Rhydian that way anymore. But she was his sister, and even though he wanted it to be a surprised she thought he would have talked to her about it first.

She felt selfish for being so upset. She knew she should be inside congratulating the happy couple. She definitely didn't want Rhydian to see her like this.

She wiped her eyes and noticed that her hands came away black with mascara smudges. There was no way he wasn't going to notice.

She could always pretend she was sick. But part of her knew that Rhydian would know what was really going. She wanted him to be happy, especially that night.

She heard the doors open behind her.

"Jana!" she heard Rhydian shout.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Rhydian said as he walked towards her, "You shouldn't be outside in this weather."

"I needed so fresh air," Jana said, hastily, "I wasn't feeling well."

"You've been crying," Rhydian replied.

"No, I-"Jana began to argue.

"Jana," Rhydian interrupted, "I can tell. I'm sorry I should have said something to you earlier."

"It's ok," Jana said, "Really, I'm happy for you and Maddy. I know you'll be happy together."

Rhydian hugged Jana, "You're my little sister. I should have said something to you. I should have realised you'd be upset. "

"I told you I'm fine," Jana insisted, "I'm just being stupid. This was supposed to be your special night. And I'm just ruining it."

"No you're not," Rhydian said, "This was supposed to be our pack's special night, all of us back together again. All of us happy."

"I'm still ruining it, by sulking," Jana said.

"You waited for me for ten years, Jana," Rhydian began, "And I rejected you. You had every right be angry at me for choosing Maddy, but instead you weren't. She told me what you said at parents' evening- about no hard feelings, no matter who I chose to be with. Jana, you're a part of my family now, I want you to be happy, and I know some day you'll find someone who loves you the way I love Maddy."

Jana smiled, "I hope so."

"I know you will," Rhydian reassured her.

"Thank you," Jana replied, "And congratulations."

Rhydian hugged Jana, "Let's get back to the party."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana had heard that drunk people often woke up in places without knowing how they got there, but she had been completely sober.

She still didn't remember how she'd got back to the house.

She walked down the stairs to see that Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon were sat around kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Tom shouted, before biting into a slice of toast, "You better hurry up before Rhydian steals all the meat."

"I'm not that bad," Rhydian argued, "And anyway there's still lots of black pudding left."

"Only because Jana's the only one who likes it," Maddy added.

Jana laughed taking a seat next to Shannon and grabbing a rasher of bacon and a slice of buttered toast.

"Last night was so good," Tom began, "I swear I'm going to have to start working as a DJ."

"Sounds like a great idea," Rhydian admitted, "As long as we get mates rates on tickets to your gigs."

"Of course," Tom said.

"So a little birdy said we're going to the cinema today?" Maddy began.

"Yeah," Shannon began, "Did Jana tell you about the bucket list idea?"

"It sounds like it's been a lot of fun," Rhydian said between bites of food, "I wonder what we're going to watch."

"It's Jana's choice," Shannon said, "However I'd recommend something quite loud. You know how excited you can get. Here I've got the listings on my phone."

Jana looked at the phone, and with Rhydian's help was able to look at each of the movies that were playing that day.

"Frozen," she said after a few minutes.

"Oh, no!" Maddy said, "Please can we choose something else."

"It's actually a great choice," Shannon said.

"You know Jana only chose that movie because the lead character looks like her," Maddy said.

"So what if I did," Jana argued, "It looks like it could be a good movie anyway."

"Well we have three hours until we have to be there," Shannon said, "So we should start getting ready."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"This is going to be so good," Jana said excitedly as she tried to hold onto a tub of chocolate ice cream, a hot dog and a fizzy drink.

"Really?" Maddy asked, as they stood behind a group of yelling kids, "We could have gone and seen the new Avengers movie."

"We can watch that next time," Jana protested.

"This is supposed to be Jana's movie day," Rhydian said, "You know how excited Shannon and Tom are about showing Jana the human world."

Maddy nodded, "I understand that, but Jana's already seen movies before."

"She's never been to a cinema before," Shannon said, appearing with Tom- holding his hand in hers, "Now let's go in. We don't want to miss the movie."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Let it go! Let it go!" Jana sang for the fiftieth time since leaving the cinema.

"Please stop!" Maddy yelled.

"But that movie was so good!" Jana exclaimed.

Maddy rolled her eyes. The movie had actually been quite good, despite Jana insisting that she had to sing along to every song and asking them a billion questions about how movies were made.

"Well I think we should definitely do that again," Tom agreed.

"Me too," Shannon added.

"Only after we go to Canada," Rhydian said.

"Wait what?" Jana asked.

"We're going to Canada," Rhydian said, "I thought you already knew."

Jana shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

They were going to Canada.


	4. Chapter 4- Aeroplanes

"Rhydian, why is the ground shaking?" Jana asked in a panic tone. She stood in front the aeroplane, a small backpack in her hand and stared up at the monstrosity with a giant metallic staircase.

Rhydian laughed before putting an arm around her shoulders, "It's just the engine, Jana. Everything's going to be fine trust me."

Jana took a deep breath- as unlikely as it was that the plane would drop out of the sky, she was still aware that she was going to be spending the next eight hours with a few hundred or so people in a small room floating thousands of miles above the ground. It was a claustrophobics worst nightmare, and for a wolfblood it could potentially be the most risky thing they could ever do.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Jana snapped. Maddy had lectured her earlier about controlling the wolf and using relaxation techniques, until Jana had pretended to feel sick with fear and spent a good half an hour in the bathrooms until Maddy dropped the subject.

"Jana will be fine, Maddy," Tom added, "We'll help her."

Jana smiled.

"You're ok with cars," Shannon added, "Planes aren't much different."

Except most cars don't fly through the air, Jana thought to herself.

"I'll be fine," Jana said to them, at the same time as trying to convince herself, "I suppose this was on my bucket list?"

"Of course it was," Shannon said, "Humans and wolfbloods use planes all the time. If you join Segolia they'll be flying you out to Norway every full moon, you'll have get used to flying."

"But wolves weren't supposed to fly," Jana muttered under her breath, "If they were supposed to fly they'd have wings."

Rhydian laughed, "By that logic, humans shouldn't fly either. Come on, Jana, it's going to be fun. Movies, food and the views as well."

"Come on," Maddy said, "They want us to board."

Jana held on the bannister of the metal stairs- a part of her expected them to creak and groan but they held. The stairs shook but not in a disconcerting way- she still felt that she could keep her balance.

When she reached the entrance to the plane and the hostess showed to her seat. Rhydian, Maddy, Tom and Shannon followed and took the seats next to her. Out of the window, Jana could see the ground far below them and the left wing of the plane.

"If it makes you feel better, read this," Maddy said, passing Jana a flight safety leaflet.

Jana flicked through it, trying memorize the difference things to do in case the plane crashed. She could hear her heart beating loudly and was aware of the veins in her hands beginning to turn black.

"Jana!" Rhydian exclaimed, snatching the leaflet out her hand and pulling Jana to his side, "It's going to be ok. Just get it under control."

Jana nodded, feeling the tingling subside.

"Sorry," she said glumly- she'd promised them that nothing like that would happen- and they weren't even off the ground yet.

"It's ok," Rhydian said, "Lots of humans get scared about going on planes too."

Jana smiled until she felt the plane begin to move.

The hostess at the front of the plane was concluding her talk about emergency exits and took her seat as the plane began to rise into the sky.

Jana watched out of the window as the buildings became smaller and smaller and the clouds became closer and closer. Soon they were flying above the clouds and Jana looked out of the plane in awe.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Rhydian asked.

Jana nodded exuberantly, "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

Rhydian laughed.

"They've got the Avengers," Tom said pointing to the menu on the in-flight movie player.

Jana turned on the TV screen.

Flying was a lot more fun than she'd expected.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Or so she thought.

The jerky movement of the plane startled Jana out of her nap. She became instantaneously afraid and shook Rhydian who was still asleep.

"What is it?" he asked between yawns.

"You told me I'd be fine!" Jana exclaimed, "I told you we should have gone by boat!"

Shannon smiled, "We are going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" Jana said as the plane jerked again, "We're clearly falling out of the sky!"

"She's kind of right you know," Maddy said.

Jana's breathing became faster and faster but she managed to control the wolf.

"It's called turbulence," Tom explained, "The plane is going through pockets of air. We should be arriving soon."

Jana looked out of the window and saw lights below her.

They were in Canada.


	5. Chapter 5- Skiing

"You can't be serious!" Tom shouted as he fell over for what must have been the billionth time.

He watched as Jana and Rhydian skied past him heading for one of the more treacherous looking slopes. Although it was only the beginning of autumn, this far north there was always a thick layer of snow covering everything and it shimmered in the midday sunshine.

Tom and Shannon looked on in awe and jealousy as the wolfbloods sped past them gracefully. They knew that their friends had faster reaction speeds and had expected them to be better at skiing but they hadn't expected them to be this good.

Especially Jana, who at first couldn't get her head around the concept of floating across the snow on the oddly shaped planks of plastic. After lecturing Rhydian about how unnatural it was, she had given in and joined them (especially as Shannon had reminded her that skiing was on her bucket list). For someone who had grumbled only minutes earlier, she seemed to be having a great time. Although they could have done without the constant Frozen references- they should have thought twice before letting her see that movie.

Jana smiled as she skied back to them, causing snow to fly everywhere before stopping only a few metres away from them.

"Sorry," Jana said between giggles as Tom and Shannon brushed snow off of their coats.

Rhydian joined Jana moments later with Maddy following behind him.

"We so needed these in Wales," Jana said, "I'll recommend it to the pack."

"I'm sure your father would love that," Rhydian replied sceptically.

"Oh, my father's not in charge," Jana said, "Neither is Aran surprisingly- he wants to spend more time in the human world, believe it or not. No- I'm not sure who's in charge of the pack now- last time I spoke to them one of the elders said it was Bryn but I thought he'd be gone for good."

Rhydian laughed, "My brother, an alpha. That's never going to happen."

Jana shrugged, "It's just what I've been told."

"And is it true that Meinir is staying at our old house?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Jana replied, "Now that she's a human. Gwyn and Cadwr are staying there too- Cadwr wants to be a tame but Gwyn is adamant that they'll return to the wild the next time the pack comes close to Stoneybridge."

"It will be interesting to see how that plays out," Shannon said, "And isn't Meinir planning on going back to the wild soon too?"

"She's not sure," Jana admitted, "She feels like she doesn't belong with the pack anymore not matter what Aran and my father say. She knows that some of the elders don't like the idea of a human being in their pack. I wonder about returning sometimes to put them in their place- but I'm not their alpha anymore, I'm not sure what I can do."

"Well Meinir's part our pack anyway," Rhydian said, "And we don't have any of those silly rules about humans and all those old wildy traditions."

"I have to admit I'm happy that I don't have to observe souls night anymore," Jana said.

"Me too," Rhydian added, "It was just superstitious nonsense."

"I think you were more fussed about going a day without food," Jana replied.

"I'm not that bad!" Rhydian argued, "Shannon, Tom don't give me that look!"

"Everyone knows what you wolfbloods are like," Tom added.

Rhydian, Maddy and Jana started to shout all at once whilst Shannon and Tom laughed.

"We are not like that," Jana concluded, "Besides I'm not going to stand around arguing, Rhydian I challenge you to go on that black run over there."

They looked at the path which twisted in and out of the pine trees and ended at a rocky outcrop with a couple of metres drop to the ground.

"Jana, are you nuts?" Tom asked, "There's no way even a wolfblood could ski that without years of experience."

"I did," Jana said proudly.

Shannon laughed, "Look we know you're good at skiing, but there's no way anyone could ski that. It's deserted- see- no one is going anywhere near it."

"I swear I did," Jana argued, "Tell them Rhydian; tell them I'm not lying."

"She did actually," Rhydian admitted reluctantly.

"What?" Maddy exclaimed, "That's not even part of the resort. You could have been hit by an avalanche!"

Jana shrugged, "In the wild there's always avalanches in the mountains. They don't bother me."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not letting you drag my fiancé into an avalanche zone, Jana."

"And I would not put my brother in danger," Jana replied growling.

"Enough!" Rhydian said, "When will you two stop arguing?"

"Fine!" Jana said before storming off, "You win Maddy. Just like always."

"Don't get angry that Rhydian chose to be with me," Maddy replied, "Remember what you said to me about no hard feelings?"

"Don't use my words against me, Maddy," Jana said, her eyes flashing gold.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down," Rhydian said, "Maddy, Jana's not jealous- it was just a silly bet. Jana's my sister now; it's not like that anymore."

Maddy looked at Rhydian doubtfully, but didn't comment.

"Truce?" Maddy said, holding out a hand to Jana.

"Truce," Jana agreed shaking her hand, "Although I've won that bet."

Rhydian rolled his eyes.

"What did you win?" Shannon asked.

"Free lunch," Jana said beaming, "Come on, let's go to the café."

"Wasn't she saying just a minute ago about wolfbloods aren't obsessed with food?" Tom commented.

"I heard that!" Jana yelled.

The other followed laughing as the trudged through the snow.

Just happy being together- one big family.


	6. Chapter 6- Night Club

There were far better ways to spend a Friday night than in a packed nightclub, Rhydian thought, especially when you were with someone like Jana.

He watched as Jana stumbled over her feet trying to make her way to the bar. This was the first, and probably last, time that she'd worn high heels and Rhydian was constantly watching for the moment when she'd trip and break her ankle. At least she was too young to legally drink- Rhydian could only imagine the carnage.

Rhydian was going to have to talk to Shannon about the bucket list idea. Sure, it was great that Jana was getting to see more of the human world, but if it was going to be filled with things like this he was going to have a few words to say to her.

It was Shannon who had insisted that Jana wore the ridiculous outfit she was wearing now. Rhydian was surprised that Jana had agreed- trying to get Jana to wear dresses had been a nightmare and it had taken them a good half a year of nagging to get her to wear something girly and even then it had been one of those dresses that was so long it practically touched the ground.

Certainly nothing like what Jana was wearing now. If Rhydian was not Jana's brother he probably wouldn't have cared so much, but he hated the way the guys at the club looked at her with their greedy eyes. Rhydian wanted to go over there and beat them senseless but getting kicked out would spoil the night out and he needed to keep an eye on Jana.

Jana passed by a small group of guys huddled in a small booth. They were probably five or six years older than Jana and Rhydian, and were most definitely drunk. Their eyes followed Jana as she walked by and they heckled her.

Jana nearly crashed into Rhydian as she spotted him and dashed towards him.

"You need to be more careful," Rhydian said, grabbing her arm before she could fall over.

"I'm fine," Jana insisted, "Though I don't know why guys keep acting like that."

Jana knew full why the guys were acting like that. At school it had been different, when she'd gotten attention from guys it was usually the negative kind and usually resulted in a fight. She knew most of the guys at school thought she was scruffy and most thought she was crazy. But here everything was different; it was as if the guys saw her as a completely different person.

"Just stay away from them," Rhydian said, "They're bad."

"I wish you'd stop being so overprotective," Jana complained, playing was a strand of her hair, "That guy over there is cute (she pointed to a blonde haired guy standing at the edge of the dance floor) and he did ask me for my number."

"It doesn't matter," Rhydian said, "You're leaving tomorrow. It's not like anything would have- or should- happen between you and anyone here."

"If it doesn't matter then you shouldn't care so much," Jana replied playfully before walking off towards the guy.

Rhydian watched as she began to talk to him. They were obviously flirting- and knowing Jana probably very badly. Rhydian knew the only reason Jana was talking to the guy was because he looked so much like him- Rhydian knew it was more of subconscious thing, that Jana wasn't totally sure what she wanted just yet.

All the same he wasn't comfortable with this, and as soon as they started playing tonsil tennis he was going be straight over there. He knew what Jana was like and he didn't want some random guy playing with her emotions.

However, if he thought that kissing was going to be the worst of his problems he was badly mistaken.

He watched as the guy passed Jana a bottle from a nearby table and seconds later she downed the whole lot of it, earning cheers from the guy's friends.

Jana didn't really appreciate that alcohol was different from any other drink and probably thought it was just like water or fruit juice.

Rhydian darted towards the boy and slammed him against the wall.

"Dude, chill," the guy said, "We were just having some fun."

"Yeah relax, Rhydian," Jana said in a slightly slurred tone, "We're having a great time, aren't we Phil?"

"Stay away from my sister," Rhydian said aggressively

"Sorry, Jana," Phil said, "You're just more trouble than it's worth."

Rhydian watched as Jana's eyes filled with tears and she ran off towards Tom and Shannon, stumbling a few times.

Rhydian punched the guy in the face before running after Jana.

She sat next to Maddy and Shannon as they tried to comfort her.

Rhydian could see that she was pale and looked like she was going to be sick any minute.

"I'm never going to find true love," Jana said in a melodramatic tone, "I'm going to be alone forever."

"You're not alone," Maddy said, "You've got us."

"Guys never like me," Jana complained.

"Most guys are stupid," Tom said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet someone great when you're working at Segolia."

Jana smiled before rushing out of the nightclub into the freezing night air. She immediately threw up into some nearby bushes.

"I want to go home," Jana said as Rhydian placed his coat around her shoulders.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

They all watched quietly as Jana slept on sofa, gently snoring, her wolf toy clutched to her chest. They had all been scared of leaving her alone, worried that she would choke on vomit or something like that.

"I wonder where she got that toy?" Tom asked, "It looks pretty old."

"Mum says I gave it to her when she was a toddler," Rhydian explained, "Apparently she can't sleep without it."

Jana murmured clutching the wolf toy more tightly.

"It's going to be hard saying goodbye again," Shannon said.

"It's not really goodbye," Maddy said, "We'll see each other soon. You're coming over here for Christmas, remember."

They smiled knowing that wherever they were and wherever they went, they would always be a pack.

Always.


End file.
